Premier League Manager of the Month
has twenty-seven Manager of the Month awards and was the inaugural recipient.|alt=The head of a gentleman in his 60s. He has a zipped-up black fleece covering his neck, grey hair, a slightly red complexion and is wearing glasses.]] The Manager of the Month is an association football award that recognises the best adjudged Premier League manager each month of the season. The recipient is chosen by a panel assembled by the League's sponsor, and announced alongside the Player of the Month on the first or second Friday of the following month. It has been called the Carling Premiership Manager of the Month (1994–2001) and the Barclaycard Premiership Manager of the Month (2001–2004); it is currently known as the Barclays Manager of the Month. The Premier League was formed in 1992, when the members of the First Division resigned from The Football League. These clubs set up a new commercially independent league that negotiated its own broadcast and sponsorship agreements. The inaugural season had no sponsor until Carling agreed to a four-year deal for £12 million that started the following season. Carling introduced new Manager of the Month and Manager of the Season awards for the 1993–94 season, supplementing the existing Football Writers' Association and Professional Footballers' Association Player of the Year awards. The first Manager of the Month was awarded to Manchester United manager Alex Ferguson for his achievements in August 1993. The following season, Carling introduced a Player of the Month award, which is presented alongside the Manager of the Month award. Ferguson has been Manager of the Month the most times with a record twenty-seven awards. Harry Redknapp has had five spells managing Premier League football clubs (West Ham United, Portsmouth, Southampton, Portsmouth again, and Tottenham Hotspur), winning a Manager of the Month award in each of those spells. Three other managers have won an award with two or more clubs: Martin O'Neill with Leicester City, Aston Villa and Sunderland, Stuart Pearce with Nottingham Forest and Manchester City, and Gordon Strachan with Coventry City and Southampton. Nine managers have won awards in consecutive months: Joe Kinnear, Kevin Keegan, Roy Evans, Ferguson, Arsène Wenger, David O'Leary, Paul Jewell, Rafael Benítez and Carlo Ancelotti. Stuart Pearce also won consecutive awards; one at the end of the 2004–05 season, and the other at the start of the 2005–06 season. The award has been shared on one occasion, in March 2002, when Liverpool manager Gérard Houllier was jointly awarded Manager of the Month with caretaker manager Phil Thompson, who had deputised while Houllier was absent for medical reasons. , the most recent recipient of the award is West Bromwich Albion manager Steve Clarke. List of winners ;Key has twelve Manager of Month awards, second only to Ferguson.|alt=The head and shoulders of a gentleman in his 50s. He is wearing a red polo shirt underneath a blue coat, he has grey hair, and his eyes are slightly closed.]] has nine Manager of Month awards, third only to Wenger.|alt=The head of a red-haired gentleman in his 40s. He is wearing a blue and white shirt.]] has six Manager of Month awards, more than any other former Premier League manager.|alt=The head and shoulders of a white-haired gentleman in his 70s. He is wearing a white shirt, black jacket, white-green-and-blue striped tie, and a green scarf.]] was the first Liverpool manager to become Manager of the Month, winning two consecutive awards in December 1995 and January 1996.|alt=The head and upper torso of a gentleman in his late 50s. He has short white hair and is wearing a red football shirt, which has the Liverpool F.C. crest on the left breast, and a crest on the right breast that says "Liverpool Legends". A white logo of the Adidas sponsor is visible in the centre of the shirt, and three white stripes are present on the shoulder.]] is a three-time Manager of the Month and a former Player of the Month.|alt=A photograph of the left hand side of a man with short, brown hair who is wearing a blue jumper.]] became the fourth Blackburn boss to win Manager of Month.|alt=A head shot of a young man with curly long brown hair that is greying slightly. He is looking down, away from the camera and the red collar of a jacket is visible.]] is the only Israeli to become Manager of Month.|alt=The head and upper torso of an Israeli gentleman in his 50s. He has short grey hair and is wearing a black shirt with the top button undone, and a dark grey jacket.]] , winner in December 2004|alt=A grey-haired, bald man wearing a blue jacket and wearing an open-collar white shirt with blue stipes. His body is side-on and is head is turned in the direction of the camera.]] won three awards, of which one was shared with Phil Thompson.|alt=The upper body of a grey haired man. He is wearing a black coat, white shirt, black tie with blue stripes, grey scarf and a red ribbon is visible around his neck.]] , winner in March 1995|alt=The upper body of a grey haired man sitting in the dugout with crossed arms. He has black trousers, a grey jacket, white shirt and a gold tie. He is wearing glasses with red tinted lenses a has a watch on his left wrist. In his right hand is a rolled up piece of paper.]] was Manager of the Month in March 1997.|alt=The upper body of a brown haired man. He has a grey bag under his arm, is wearing a blue buttoned-up shirt underneath a white, black, green and blue tracksuit top.]] Multiple winners The below table lists all the people that have won on more than one occasion. * Indicates current Premier League manager Awards won by nationality As of 11 December 2012 Awards won by club As of 11 December 2012 Footnotes References ;General * ;Specific Category:English football trophies and awards Manager of the Month no:Premier League Manager of the Month ru:Тренер месяца английской Премьер-лиги sk:Tréner mesiaca FA Premier League uk:Тренер місяця англійської Прем'єр-ліги